


Seeing Creatures is Not Unheard Of

by KnightCommander94



Series: Me One Shots [6]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/M, Not Beta Read, not sure what to tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightCommander94/pseuds/KnightCommander94
Summary: Ever since he can remember, Akira could always see creatures.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Me One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791442
Kudos: 13





	Seeing Creatures is Not Unheard Of

Ever since I can remember, I always saw weird creatures from different folklores from around the world, they never seemed to cause me any harm for some reason, even though some of them looked deadly. It freaked me out when a red armoured knight on horseback rode by one day and it was then I started thinking that none of them could see me, that was until I was five years old.

A small bit of information about me that you should know is that I wasn’t that popular at school, so I was surprised when one of the creatures came up to and insisted that I play with, it was only when I got home that afternoon and after I found my parents' folklore books that I found out that it was Jack Frost.

After that day, I made friends with Jack Frost, Pyro Jack, Pixie and Obariyon, even though they spoke a different language. Out of them, Jack Frost didn’t want to leave me side.

It was then that I also started to get made fun of because they couldn’t see my new friends.

A couple of years later, my parents sought any form of help after they wanted to know more about my new friends. I was forced into seeing a therapist for a year by my parents as apparently, I shouldn’t be seeing folklore creatures.

Now that I think about it, The Velvet Room wasn’t the best names to have for a therapist, but a seven-year-old me didn’t pay any attention to it. I was more concerned about the long nose guy I was meant to talk to.

As it turns out, I was the fifth person to be able to see them (or Personas as he likes to call them) and that most of them didn’t mean any harm and try to protect people as well when necessary, but some always wanted to cause harm and mischief.

Igor gave me a clean bill of health six months later.

About a couple of weeks later when I was making my way home, I was attacked by a bunch of teddy bears. I know, it doesn’t sound all that scary, but a seven-year-old me thoughts so… especially with how they looked. Bright yellow eyes and long fangs set in its mouth with blood either side. The worst of it was the small skulls poking out of it seem on the front.

Jack Frost tried his best to protect me, but in the end, he died. The noise the bears where making stopped shorty afterwards, I don’t know what happened to them as I was cowering on the floor.

It was only when I felt something poke my shoulder did I look up and what I saw will never leave my mind. Black feathered wings speeded out and blocked most of the sunlight, next was the tall top hat that sat atop of a small long-horned mask that had a red fiery face, a bright red cropped suit with the collar popped, a white ruffle tie, a black, tailed corset, red-tipped claws and red pants/boots that had blade-like heels.

When the creature kneels near me and reaches one of its claws out, I fall backwards and shuffle away from it. I watch the creature stand before it bows and speaking in a clear male voice. “Please forgive me for not arriving sooner, Trickster.”

I look at it confused as the other creatures that I had met spoke a different language, but this one spoke clear and perfect Japanese.

“Who-who are you?” I asked and watched as he walks over to where Jack Frost lay and placed a hand on him.

I watch as Jack Frost bust into a small cloud of yellow luminous butterflies. “Do not worry, Trickster, Jack Frost will return someday… and to answer your question, I am Arséne.”

“What… what did you do to those bears?” I asked watching the butterflies fly off.

“I killed those Personas to save you.”

“What!?” I look at him only to see him scratch the back of a butterfly with his claw.

“My Master gave me specific orders to keep you alive, Trickster.”

“My name is Akira Kurusu, not Trickster,” I shout as I stand. “and I don’t care what your Master says, just give me back Jack Frost.”

“I can not defy his orders.” Arséne said as he lets the butterfly go.

“Ugh, whatever, I’m going home.”

A couple of months later, I later found out the Igor from The Velvet Room was the one who sent Arséne to me. At least what Arséne did say come true as Jack Frost returned a few weeks later.

It was coming up to Christmas of 2015 when I was told that in April, I’ll be transferring to Shujin Academy in Tokyo for a year as both of my parents where going oversees for work and that they had rented a room above a coffee shop for me to stay in.

In the time after I had met Arséne and before I had to move, Arséne had told to train my body to help fight the evil Personas. The idea in of itself was stupid, but being able to get some payback after what happened to Jack was a nice incentive and with living out in the boonies, there weren’t a lot of choices, Kendo being the only one that took my fancy.

My parents seemed happy that I took Kendo up instead of being by myself all the time and I was glad to find out that Shujin had a Kendo club, it wasn’t big, but it was something at least… it did mean I got to carry Shinai around most days. With how fast I moved, I had earned the nickname ‘The Black Swordsman’ from the other members.

It was about three and a bit months into my year stay in Tokyo that I ran into her.

I had stopped off at a convenience store alone central street in Shibuya as I was on my way home after Kendo practice and the time was pushing closer to six pm as I made my way to the station. That is when I heard a girl shout for help and for whatever it was to stop what it was doing.

When I heard the shout, my instinct kicked in as I got Arséne to show my where it was coming from and as we rounded a corner in an alleyway, that is where I saw Shujins’ Council President, Makoto Nijima, who was trying to punch the short flower looking creatures that were pulling her in all directions.

“Get ready, Trickster!”

Dropping my bag, I unzip the cover for my Shinai and take a deep breath as grip it with both hands. “Go Arséne!”

“Mandrakes! Come forth and face a real challenge!” He said in a booming voice as he moved next to me and with a beat of his wings, he lifts off the ground a few inches.

The Mandrakes that had encircled Makoto turn to face us before speaking in their own language. It didn’t take long for Makoto to notice that the creatures had stopped hassling her and that was when she noticed me.

“K-Kurusu-kun? W-what are you doing here? And what are you doing with that Shinai?”

“Nijima-senpai, as soon as those creatures move, make a run for it!” I shouted and before I knew it, the Mandrakes started to sprint towards us.

I noticed Makoto stumbled a bit for running down the alleyway and around the corner as one of the Mandrakes leapt up at me.

* * *

It didn’t take too long to take the Mandrakes down thanks to Arséne taking most of them out and as I watch the yellow luminous butterflies fly off, I slumped to the floor with my Shinai in hand. “That was harder than I was expecting.”

“Fine work there, Trickster.” I heard Arséne say as he came to the side of me.

“Fine work? I’ve know got to explain what happened tomorrow.” I looked over my Shinai to make sure that there wasn’t any damage.

I really wasn’t looking forward to explaining to Makoto about the fact that I could see creatures that no one else can see. It was the reason why I stopped telling people about them as that was what coursed me to go to The Velvet Room in the first place.

So, of course, when lunch hit, Makoto found me by the courtyard and dragged me to the Student Council Room, much to disdain... it really didn’t help seeing people laugh at me.

She all but flung me into the room and closed the door faster than what I thought was possible. I was just grateful that my lunch was fine. “Explain to me what that was all about last night.”

“You wouldn’t believe me Nijima-senpai.” I said as I placed my lunch on the table.

“Try me!” She said in a tone that my mother used several times. I felt a chill run down my spine.

“Do not try this Lady, Trickster, she may prove useful to you.” Arséne said as he moved about the room, looking at everything and anything.

“What you on abo-” I look over at Makoto when I realised that I was talking to someone who she couldn’t see nor hear.

“Fuck… fine.” I rub the back of my neck. “Ever since I can remember, I’ve always been able to see creatures from different folklores.”

“That sounds absurd.” She looked at me like I had grown a second head. “If that was true, then how come there haven’t been more reports about it?”

“To my knowledge, there have only been five of us.”

“Six, Trickster.” Arséne said as appeared by the side of me. “Hold out thy hand and hers, Trickster, I have an idea.”

“This might help, Nijima-senpai,” I bring my hand up. “Can you place your hand in mine please.”

She raises an eyebrow before she tentatively places her hand in mine. It was weird how well her hand fit mine.

“What now?” I asked looking at Arséne.

“This might hurt a little.” He said placing his clawed hand on top of ours.

And he wasn’t wrong about it hurting, whatever he was doing stung like a bitch, but it seemed to do the trick as Makoto soon ripped her hand away and backed up with wide eyes.

“Wh-what the hell is that thing?”

“Forgive me, My Lady, I mean you no harm, my name is Arséne and I am this Tricksters guardian.” Arséne said as he bowed.

“I’m more surprised that it worked.” I said as I watch Makoto as she turns around to open the window up only freeze as a creature flew by the window. “It’s okay Makoto, most of them are harmless.”

“Wh-what are those things?” She said as took one to many steps back and bumped into the table.

“They are called Personas, my Lady and like the Trickster said, most of them are harmless, there are some that like to cause a ruckus.” I heard Arséne say as I walked over to Makoto.

“It’s okay Makoto, they will ignore you… mostly.”

“Mostly!?” She had a wild look in her eyes when she looked to me and who could blame her, waking up I the morning and living a normal life only to find out that a bunch of creatures live in the same space would be jarring.

“Yeah, I made friends with a Persona back in my home town, sadly he couldn’t come with me as he was tried to there.” I watch her gain some sort of composer back as she walks back over to the window.

“Huh… and what Persona attacked me last night?” She asked as she turned around on the stop just as the sun shone through the window, which made her look heavenly. I averted my gaze at that and rub the back of my neck as I tried to remember what Arséne called them.

“They were Mandrakes, My Lady. If it weren’t for the Tricksters instinct to help, then we would’ve missed you.” I felt a blush rise with each word that Arséne said.

“So, I’ve got you to thanks then, Akira?” Makoto asked with a cute smile.

“It would appear so…”

“I’ve got a question for you Arséne? How can I see them and you now?”

We heard Arséne chuckle, which was the first time I’ve heard him do since I’ve known him. “I’ve merely transferred some of the Tricksters power to you, My Lady, by right, you two are now bound to each other.”

“Oh, that sounds… Wait! What!?” She said doing a double-take at Arséne.

“What do you mean that we are bound?” I ask, even though being bound to Makoto didn’t sound like a bad idea.

“It’s exactly like it sounds, Trickster, thy fates run together and I merely sealed the deal when I transferred thy power.”

“What does that mean? Does that mean that we're now married? I don’t even know you and we’re already married!” Makoto said as she pulled a chair, sat down and put her head into her hands.

“I’m sure that he doesn’t mean any of that, right Arséne?”

“You are correct, Trickster.” He turns and bows to Makoto. “I’m sorry, My Lady, I didn’t mean to misinform you.”

“Well… it could be worse; you could be stuck with Ryuji.” I said as I leant against the table next to her. that earnt a chuckle from her.

“So… partner, you wanna spar sometime?”

At the time, I had no idea what he was going on about and it was only when I enrolled at the same university as her a couple of years later that I found out that she was aiming to be the police commissioner of Tokyo and she was surprised to hear that I was going into politics.

That was when I saw that our fates ran together.

**Author's Note:**

> I wouldn’t be able to tell you where this idea came from, but I wanted to write it down.
> 
> A Shinai is a bamboo sword used for Kendo, I was tempted to go for a hand to hand martial art, but went to Kendo instead seeing as Makoto knows Aikido
> 
> If you do like my work and you have an idea for a story that you want writing, then please, feel free to comment/review and I’ll see about writing it as some point.
> 
> Walk Tall and Be Fierce, my Friends.


End file.
